Davos Seewert
Davos Seewert, "der Zwiebelritter" genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter der zweiten und dritten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones. Er wird von Liam Cunningham dargestellt und tritt zum ersten Mal in der Folge "Der Norden vergisst nicht" auf. Ser Davos ist ein ehemaliger Schmuggler, der von Stannis Baratheon zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und nun einer seiner loyalsten Bediensteten ist. Biografie Ser Davos war ursprünglich ein Schmuggler, der Waren zwischen den freien Städten von Essos und den Königreichen von Westeros hin- und herschmuggelte. Während Robert Baratheons Rebellion unterstütze Davos Stannis Baratheon, der in der Burg Sturmkap belagert wurde, indem er den verhungernden Truppen Zwiebeln zuschmuggelte. Nach Ende des Krieges belohnte Stannis ihn mit einem Ritterschlag und Ländereien. Seine Taten brachten ihm den Titel "der Zwiebelritter" ein, den er aber mit Stolz akzeptierte und sogar die Zwiebel auf sein Wappen übernahm. Davos gründete nun das Haus Seewert.HBO Viewer's Guide, Season 2: Houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Davos Seaworth Als Bestrafung für Davos' Verbrechen als Schwarzhändler ließ Stannis ihm die vier Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand abschlagen. Dies brachte ihm den zusätzlichen Spitznamen "Kurzhand" ein. Davos sah es als gerechtfertigt, da sich seine Lebenslage gleichzeitig verbesserte. Er ist Linkshänder und trägt seine Fingerknochen um den Hals in dem Glauben, dass sie ihm Glück bringen."Der Garten der Knochen" In der Serie Staffel 2 Ser Davos wohnt zu Beginn der Staffel dem Übertritt von Stannis Baratheon zum Glauben an den roten Gott auf Drachenstein bei. Er ist auch anwesend als sein Sohn Matthos die Verlautbarung von Stannis niederschreibt, in der Stannis die vermeintlichen Kinder seines älteren Bruders Robert (Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon) als Kinder von Cersei und Jaime Lennister enttarnt und sich in Blutlinie zum rechtmäßigen König aller sieben Königreiche ernennt. Ser Davos unterstützt zwar den Anspruch von Stannis auf den Eisernen Thron, missbilligt aber dessen religiöse Beziehung zu Melisandre, der roten Frau und Dienerin des roten Feuergottes. Ser Davos beginnt zusammen mit Matthos fähige Seeleute für Stannis' Armee und Flotte zu rekutieren und wird vor allem bei Schmugglern und Piraten fündig, die er aus früheren Zeiten kennt. Von Matthos wird er stetig ermuntert zur neuen Religion des Feuergottes zu konvertieren, bleibt aber standhaft und bekräftigt nur an Stannis als wahren König zu glauben. Von Stannis wird Ser Davos auf See beauftragt Melisandre an Land zu schmuggeln, damit sie ihr Kind von Stannis ungesehen gebähren kann, welches sich als Schattendämon heraustellt und Stannis' jüngeren Bruder Renly Baratheon ermordet, woraufhin dessen Truppen bis auf die Tyrells zu Stannis überlaufen. Ser Davos warnt Stannis davor, seine Vasallen nicht an Melisandre zu verlieren, wodurch Melisandre auf Befehl nicht nach Königsmund mitsegelt. Stannis ernennt auf der Überfahrt nach Königsmund Ser Davos zur neuen Hand des Königs sobald sie Königsmund eingenommen hätten. Bei der Schlacht in der Schwarzwasserbucht führt Ser Davos mit seinem Schiff die Flotte an. Er bemerkt zu spät, dass das einzige ihm entgegenkommende Schiff eine Falle von Tyrion Lennister ist und die Bucht mit Seefeuer tränkt. Zwar versucht er sein Schiff zu wenden und die Flotte zu warnen, doch ein von Bronn in die Bucht geschossener Feuerpfeil entzündet das Seefeuer und bringt das mit ihm beladene Schiff zur Explosion, durch die Ser Davos über Bord geschleudert und Matthos getötet wird. Bei dem weiteren Angriff auf die Stadt und die folgende Niederlage hat er keinen Einfluss mehr nehmen können. Staffel 3 Ser Davos hat die Schlacht in der Schwarzwasserbucht überlebt und wird von einem seiner Piratenfreunde gerettet. Er lässt sich wieder nach Drachenstein bringen, wo er auf einen verzweifelten und verunsicherten Stannis trifft, der trotz seiner kurzen Zweifel weiter an Melisandre festhält. Zu Ser Davos' Entsetzen werden wahllos Männer inhaftiert und als Brandopfer dem roten Gott dargebracht, damit sich das Glück des Krieges wieder ihnen zu wendet. Im Beisein von Stannis versucht er kurzentschlossen Melisandre zu töten, scheitert jedoch. Er wird bis auf weiteres in die Kerker von Drachenstein gebracht. Dort erhält er zunächst Besuch von Sharin, die beginnt ihn das Lesen zu lehren und ihm in seiner aussichtlos erscheinenden Lage eine treue Freundin ist. Seine Lage ändert sich erst, als Melisandre von ihrer Reise Gendry nach Drachenstein führt. Sie hat Gendry bei der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefunden und als Bastardsohn von Robert Baratheon erkannt. Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Macht im Blute eines Königs liege und will jenes von Gendry für Stannis' und ihre Zwecke nutzen (da Stannis selbst momentan zu schwach ist und Robert tot ist, bleibt nur einer seiner Söhne übrig). Obwohl Stannis weiß, dass Gendry sein Neffe ist und Melisandre ihn töten wird und dies auch befürwortet, besucht er Ser Davos im Kerker und unterrichtet ihn von den Ereignissen außerhalb seiner Zelle. Bei dieser Gelegenheit spricht er ihm gegenüber sein Mitgefühl für den Tod von Matthos aus. Ser Davos rät ihm zu, Gendrys leben zu schonen - zum einen, weil er Kraft des Blutes der Neffe von Stannis ist, zum anderen, weil Stannis im Herzen ein guter Mensch sei und nicht das Leben von Unschuldigen für den Thron opfern würde oder überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen sollte. Renly als Stannis Bruder hingegen habe den Tod verdient gehabt, da er sich über die Blutlinie hinweg gesetzt und fast alle Vasallen gestohlen hatte. Seines erneuten Widerspruches und offenen Ablehnung gegen Melisandre ungeachtet lässt Stannis Ser Davos frei und ernennt ihn zur Hand des Königs. Währenddessen verführt Melisandre Gendry und nimmt ihm mit drei Blutegeln Blut ab, lässt ihn aber am Leben. Stannis und Ser Davos kommen am Ende des Schauspiels hinzu, jedoch vermag Ser Davos nicht den Jungen aus seiner misslichen Lage zu retten, wohingegen Stannis gar kein Interesse daran hat. Noch im Beisein Gendrys wirft Stannis die drei Blutegel ins Feuer und benennt sie einzeln als die Thronräuber Joffrey Baratheon (Lennister), Robb Stark und Balon Graufreud. Unlängst im Anschluss daran stirbt Robb Stark bei den Zwillingen auf der "Roten Hochzeit", was Melisandre als ihren Erfolg andeutet. Ser Davos besucht nun seinerseits Gendry im Verlies und erlangt sein Vertrauen auf der Basis der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit im selben Elendsviertel von Königsmund. Er erkennt Gendry als wahrhaft Unschuldigen und setzt sich vor Stannis und Melisandre für dessen Leben ein. Auf die Frage von Stannis, was denn schon das Leben eines Bastards gegen ein Königkreich bedeutet, erwidert Ser Davos "Alles!". Jedoch muss er leider erkennen, gegen den Einfluss von Melisandre und das bevorstehende Schicksal des Jungen nicht anzukommen und greift zu einer Finte. In der Nacht befreit er Gendry, verkleidet ihn, rüstet ihn mit einem Ruderboot aus und schickt ihn mit ein Paar navigatorischen Tipps fort. Für diese Tat wird er vor Stannis und Melisandre geführt, der ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Jedoch enthüllt Ser Davos nun seinen letzten Trumpf und präsentiert ein Schreiben von Maester Aemon von der Nachtwache, in dem er die Hilfe aller Lords von Westeros gegen die Gefahr der Wildlinge und der Weißen Wanderer erfleht. Melisandre wirft die Botschaft in die Flammen um eine Vision zu erhalten. Sie erkennt, dass der Krieg der fünf Könige im Vegleich dazu gar nichts bedeutet und der wahre Krieg im Norden zu suchen ist. Für den Aufbau einer neuen Armee und Flotte ist dabei Ser Davos unentbehrlich. Stannis begnadigt ihn vorerst unter Hinweis auf die zu Grunde liegende Ironie - der Feurgott, den Ser Davos so gern verspottet, hat ihn letztendlich gerettet. Erscheinen Hinter den Kulissen Eigentlich ist Ser Davos rechtshänder und die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand wurden ihm abgeschlagen. Dies wurde in der Serie geändert, da der Schauspieler Liam Cunningham Linkshänder ist.Access Countdown To ‘Game Of Thrones’ Season 2: Q&A Liam Cunningham Talks Davos Seaworth, Access Hollywood, 1. Februar 2012. Um die Illusion der fehlenden Fingerspitzen darzustellen wurden nur wenige CGI-Effekte genutzt. Stattdessen trug Cunnigham einen speziell angefertigten Handschuh, der seine Finger in eine bestimmte Position drückte. Dieses Mittel war kostengünstig und effektiv, führte aber teilweise zu starke Schmerzen, wenn der Schauspieler seine Hand wieder entfalten musste.Game Of Thrones Season Two: Liam Cunningham Interview, SFX, 27. März 2012. In den Büchern A Storm of Swords Nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Angriff auf Königsmund überlebt er überraschenderweise und strandet auf einem Felsen der Schwarzwasser-Bucht. Als er aufgeben will, sieht er ein Schiff kommen. Er findet heraus, dass es eines von Stannis Baratheon ist. Davos plant Rache an Melisandre zu nehmen da er ihr die Schuld am Tod seiner Söhne gibt. Melisandre ahnt dies jedoch. Als er wieder an Land ist, wird er festgenommen und in den Kerker geworfen. Dort wird er gut behandelt und versorgt. Eines Tages werfen sie auch Lord Alester Florent, Stannis' ehemalige Hand in den Kerker. Davos wird nach einiger Zeit aus dem Kerker entlassen und soll Stannis Baratheon besuchen. Dort wird er von ihm ungewollt zum Lord von Regenwald und zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Davos plant nun einen Bastard Robert Baratheons Edric Sturm aus der Burg zu schmuggeln da er weiß dass Melisadre den Jungen Opfern will. Alester Florent wird später als Opfer für den roten Gott verbrannt. A Feast of Crows Davos lernt Lesen und zeigt Stannis einen Brief der Nachtwache, in dem diese um Verstärkung bitten und bringt so Stannis dazu, zur Mauer zu reisen. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Davos Seaworth ru:Давос Сиворт Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hand des Königs